


花束

by kasusu



Category: mob橘 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	花束

乡下夏天的中午不好熬，就算在屋里吹着冷气也是闷热到不行。

“哥哥中午好。”

每到这个时候，阿俊就会过来读书，白色夏季校服有着和昏暗的书屋截然不同的气氛。

他总是背对着我坐下，那样子和刚见时候的羞涩没什么不同，翘起来的头发随着看书的动作晃来晃去。阿俊是住在我家隔壁的孩子。

去年我把工作辞了，到台湾接过朋友的一家古书店，闲散度日。为了生活方便，我强迫自己和邻里打好关系，阿俊就是其中一家的长子，他很乖，每次碰到都是帮着带妹妹，这一阵子经常来这里看书，一泡就是一下午。

我打了一会儿瞌睡，再抬眼，阿俊换了个跪趴的姿势，白皙的脚掌乖巧交叠在一起前后轻晃，嘴里还哼着歌。

“阿俊，那样是不是硌得不舒服？给你个垫子吧。”

消瘦的背颤了一下，他侧过头，用手捋了捋有点遮眼睛的刘海，轻轻地说，“没事，谢谢哥哥。”然后又坐直起来，好像耳朵红了。

沉默又回到了这间屋子里，阿俊不是善言的人，我也不是，这样互不干扰的相处方式让人舒服，但我也在心里暗暗烙下了这个小孩不好相处的印象。

 

阿俊家里是开花店的，第一次我去拜访的时候，他正在柜台认真插着花，每插一朵都要换各个角度端详半天，我看了一会儿，不忍心打搅他，却还是开了口。

“你好。”

“……唔！”专心的男孩子显然被吓了一跳，睁大了眼睛看我，然后才意识到了自己的失态，眨了眨眼睛，有些羞意的抿嘴笑，“你好先生，来买花吗。”

“抱歉吓到你了。我新搬来隔壁，到这边经营一家书店。带了些家乡的特产，给你们尝尝。”

他从柜台走了出来，鞠躬道谢，然后又慌张的环顾四周，“他们都出去了，只有我在看店，也不知道能送您什么……”

我连忙摆手道谢，说不用费心啦。

从柜台出来我才看清，男孩子身上还穿着校服，系了一个麻布围裙，此时正在一手托腮作苦恼状，脸颊还被紧抿的一字嘴挤出一个小酒窝。

“唔……哥哥如果不嫌弃的话，我刚才要扎完的花束，可以给您做回礼吗？”他又走近了些，眨着眼睛无辜又无奈，弯弯的眉梢带着他不自知的风情，一时之间我也想不出那是什么，只是窘迫的点点头，“当然。那束花好漂亮，打从进来我就一直看。”

“好，”他开心了起来，转身快步进了柜台，刮起的微风带着淡香，“就是可能要哥哥多等一会，唔，我是初学者，所以会慢一些。”

我应他，然后在桌旁坐下看他做，看了一会儿，他抬眼和我目光对上，忽地又低下了头，我猜是看的他不好意思了，就转身看向外面的街景，背后轻轻唤来一声哥哥。

“……我叫林彦俊，可以叫我阿俊。”

我把那束花放在书店的柜台上。闲暇时飘过来的幽香，每每都让我想起和阿俊第一次见面时，他被温度熏出来微红的双眼，和四目相对时他特有的神情，只是凭借朦胧记忆，我都会止不住的心里一阵悸动。

 

花束枯萎的那天，阿俊来店里了。

一进门，他望见柜台上花束的包装纸先是欣喜，走过来，看见枯萎花束的那一刻，脸耷拉了下来，“我还以为会慢点枯萎的……”

看他瘪嘴一副不甘心的样子，我安慰道，“花到期凋零是再寻常不过的事情，最起码他们盛开着陪了我一个礼拜之多，我很满足了。”

他抿嘴笑起来，“哥哥真温柔，把他们当成朋友一样。哥哥如果喜欢，我下次还做花束送给哥哥。”

我倒没想到会得来夸奖，刚想说什么，阿俊转身到书架旁，盘腿坐了下来，“哥哥，我以后来看书，可不可以？”

他仰起头满带期待的看着我，又像第一次的时候一样，带着些期许的眼梢和微微张开的嘴唇，纤瘦的肩膀随着呼气轻轻颤动。

“当然可以了，我这里冷清，多个人也好。阿俊最近迷上了什么书吗？”

阿俊盘腿，手掌撑着地，兴奋的眨眼睛，“嗯！我喜欢看侦探小说，上次朋友借给我看，好有意思！”

讲到阿俊感兴趣的话题，他突然话多起来，滔滔不绝的讲个没完，但我的思绪早随着目光跑远了去。他穿着校服，下身是黑色短裤，盘腿坐时，白色的布料从微妙的位置露了出来，旁边大腿内侧白白的，然后他又说的兴起，伸直了又细又直的腿，脚上还有淡淡的夹脚拖鞋晒印，不大的脚掌随着身体愉快地摆动，那样无防备的姿势，有一种，单纯又……色情的意味。

“……那本书真的很好看！……唔，我自顾自得……讲太无聊了……”

我回过神来，才被自己刚才的想法吓了一跳，慌忙撇开视线回到手中的书里，“抱歉阿俊，我刚才太困了，有点走神。”

“这样吗哥哥……那我去看书，不打扰你了。”

意识到之后，我才发现自己起了反应，不管三七二十一闭上了眼睛，想着不相干得事情驱逐着杂念，同时暗骂自己，真是随着懒散生活，人也过的糊涂了。

阿俊后来时常来，一如既往得有种距离感的态度，我却感到自己暗自看他得眼神有些变了。

 

后来直到残暑，这边学校才放了假，早晚凉，白天的日子也是一样闷热。

临开学的一晚，阿俊的妈妈叫我去他家吃饭，我便打算去省城买些东西带过去。

从这边到城里要坐巴士，30分钟一趟，还要坐40分钟才能到，确实不是很方便。车到站，我先走了进去，坐在最后的位置。然后从车门走过来了熟悉的白黑校服，是阿俊，他手里捧着裸花，一副心事重重的样子，紧紧皱着眉。阿俊平常总是温顺的样子，现在这样闷闷不乐的他倒是新鲜，凶凶的却又很幼稚。

我按耐住没去搭话，有些好奇他要去干什么。

巴士开动了，阿俊坐窗边，整个身体都靠上去，手里的花倒还是紧紧的抱着，从背面看，有种要去探望病人的可怜和无助。

到了城里下了车，坐在我前面的大姐向我问路的功夫，我跟丢了阿俊，只看见地上掉了几片花瓣，被风吹走，飘飘柔柔。

阿俊有时候来书店的时候，头发上会缠着花瓣。提醒他，他会很不好意思的手忙脚乱，说自己刚才还在练习，没想到弄到头上去了；阿俊的发丝细软，花瓣反而像天然的饰品一样，给乖巧的发型添着一丝天真。

我去买了一个果篮和一个毛绒玩具，给阿俊的礼物，倒是怎么也不知道该买什么，脑子里乱作一团，怎么想最后都只是去回忆彦俊的笑脸和身上的味道。

结果最后还是没有买到给他的礼物，在巴士站也没碰到他，就那么回到了镇里。

到阿俊家里，他的爸爸妈妈忙里忙外，妹妹自己在客厅玩，还有一些熟识的人也被邀请了来，但是阿俊却还没有回来。

“哎，阿俊怎么还没回来啊！”眼看马上要开饭，天色也暗了，彦俊的妈妈坐不住了，妹妹也不耐烦的喊着要哥哥陪着玩。

“阿姨，您别急，我去外面找找他。”

 

我完全是凭着感觉，去到了只隔一条街的书店里，店里黑糊糊的。我给了阿俊备用钥匙，让他在我不再的时候也可以来看书。

我轻轻推开门，门上的风铃轻响，听见里面有悉悉索索的声音。

“阿俊？”

往里走近了一步，密闭的室内全是书墨的味道，仔细闻，却夹杂着一丝清香，我更笃定了些。

“阿俊，我要把灯打开了。”

轻轻吸鼻子的声音，“……哥哥不要，不要开灯。”

顺着声音走了过去，香气也浓了起来，我的视线也清晰了些，阿俊赤脚坐在书架旁边，怀里抱着花。

有种微妙的感情钻进我的心里，“阿俊，你在哭吗？”

被识破了一样，阿俊把自己脸埋进花束里面，含糊不清的说了什么。

我蹲下身子，边拍他的背，边问怎么了。

“市集没有包装纸卖了，我做不成完整的花……”

“这样也很漂亮呀。”

他抬起头，蒙着月色的小心翼翼的看着我，眼角还带着泪珠。

“哥哥……开学我就要转学去城里读书了。”

“那不是很好的事吗？”

彦俊摇头，“那我就不能来书店里看书了。”

“那里的图书馆，什么书都找的到，而且还有舒服的位子坐……”

彦俊“唔”的一声打断我，踌躇地张张嘴又闭上，眨着眼睛也不知道目光该看哪里。

“……那我就见不到哥哥了。”

我也不知道他的话意味着什么，彦俊说完就低下头，头顶的头发蓬松——花瓣又缠上去了啊。

我摸摸他的头，把花瓣捏了出来，在他鼻尖前晃了晃，彦俊应该是脸红了，怔怔的看着粉色的花瓣。

“这束花，是送给我的吗？”

“嗯！是给哥哥的。自从那束凋了，总想送给哥哥一束……但总是做不好，拖着拖着就到现在了……虽然这一束也……”

“没做好所以藏起来吗？”我失笑。

“嗯……”彦俊把花抱紧了些，看到我直直看着他的眼神，不好意思的转了身。

受到心里的鼓动，我还是问了出去。

“彦俊喜欢我吗。”

“唔！”彦俊的身体轻颤，整个人缩成一团，怀里的花被抱的更紧，更多的花瓣落在他脚边。

“不然为什么会做到这个地步啊。”我更加凑近了些。

“哥哥！我……”越来越近的距离让彦俊局促不安，到平常不会接近的距离，我才发现他鼻子上有一颗可爱的小痣。

本来只是想逗逗他，但没让我想到的是，阿俊轻啄了我的脸颊，然后他倒没有不好意思，亮晶晶的眼睛轻轻眨着，一副“就是这样”的样子，肉肉的嘴唇也轻轻嘟着。

我忍不住吻了他的嘴唇，软绵的感觉让我大脑空白，彦俊先是愣了一下，然后也积极的回吻着。

“哥哥……唔唔……”阿俊抓住我的手掌，像急需安全感那样钻进我的掌心，求我攥住他。

吻了一会，他嘴唇亮晶晶的，轻轻眯起的双眼流露着幼稚的性感。我嗅着他脖子上带着温度的味道，那是各种花交织在一起的温柔香气，迫使我轻轻舔着那片柔软，彦俊显然没经历过这种，小声求我，“哥哥，这样好奇怪……呜。”

我顺着他的脖子闻到他薄薄的胸膛，舌头隔着衬衣卷着胸口微微的突起，彦俊整个人都在颤动，一手捂着嘴，哼哼唧唧的带着哭腔，怀里的花早掉在地上，花瓣落的彦俊满身都是。

“彦俊还没有回答喜欢不喜欢我呢。”我边问边揉着阿俊下面有感觉的地方，隔着布料，已经被液体打湿了一点。

我拉开他挡着嘴的手，哭泣的声音立刻大了些。阿俊是本地人，说话本来就有点台湾腔，现在夹杂着情欲，声线变得更加绵软，带着甜哑的尾音，勾着人来欺负他似的。

“喜欢哥哥……喜欢哥哥，哥哥……摸摸。”他拉着我的胳膊求我，含着泪，眉毛被被挤得向下耷拉着。

我把彦俊的内裤脱了下来，帮他解欲，花瓣到处都是，落在彦俊大腿上，我也不把他扫走，只觉得那样的颜色点缀在上面，楚楚可怜。

彦俊舒服的闭上了眼睛，轻喘着，像只刚出生的小奶猫一样探头找着我的嘴唇。

“嗯……哥哥，阿俊好舒服……嗯嗯”

我也被欲望熏得昏了头，把那个掏了出来，和彦俊的并在一起，上下搓揉。彦俊被温度吓到，睁大眼睛向下看着，愣了两三秒，羞得埋进了我得怀里，我低下头吻着他的发璇，柔软的头发上都是栀子花的味道。

最后彦俊急促的喘气，整个人剧烈的颤抖，“呜呜哥哥……哥哥……阿俊真的喜欢你……不要离开我……”边哭着边到了，液体滴在满地的花瓣上。

彦俊仰头问我，然后瘫在了我的怀里，轻轻呢喃，“……哥哥要来看我，我也要经常回来看哥哥。”

 

没过几天彦俊就收拾好了行李去了城里，大家都站在村口送他。彦俊冲我笑，给了我个拥抱，他手指轻轻在我背后画着圈。

藏着我们共同的秘密，他向我道了别。

书店柜台的花束不会再枯萎了，店里经常飘落着花瓣，我们在那样狭窄的地方接吻，拥抱。


End file.
